TFTs are widely used in electronic devices to serve as a switch component. Generally, a TFT can include a gate, a source, a drain, and a channel layer coupling the source to the drain. The electron mobility of the channel layer is one of the most important characteristics for the TFT because it is a decisive factor for the conductivity of the channel layer.